Shadow Woman
Shadow Woman is the wife of Shadow Man, and the mother of Shadow Boy/Scott Eclipse, Sara Eclipse, and Susan Eclipse/Shadow Sisters. She has no last name because she is an orphan. Similar to Shadow Man's appearance, she has dark grey skin and pitch black hair descending to her neck and piercing yellow eyes with no pupils, nose, or mouth unless the situation demands it. Importance to the story She appears in the first chapter as the Masked Warrior, an assassin hired by the Dark Master, attacking both Shadow Man and the Mega Droid with shurikens laced with poison. Of course, It had no effect on the Mega Droid, for it is constructed completely out of metal. Shadow Man was barely able to defeat the Mega Droid before he passed out. Relationships Shadow Man Shadow Woman is the wife of Shadow Man. They originally met while Shadow Woman was almost always in her alternate persona, "The Masked Warrior." Shadow Man sees the Masked Warrior every so often in the story, but never gets a good look at her. After many failed attempts of killing Shadow Man, Shadow Woman decides to go undercover and take advantage of Shadow Man's kindness. She knocks on Shadow Man's door AS Shadow Woman, claiming that she is a poor orphan (which is actually true) that can't afford to go anywhere else, and asks to join Shadow Man. Of course he says yes, and pulls out a bed out of the couch for her to sleep. Beam Boy was already living there, too. What she planned to do is kill Shadow Man in his sleep, but after seeing him up close and Shadow Man being extremely nice to her, she began to develop feelings for him, and feel bad about killing him. She decided that she was going to stay there for a little bit, and when the moment comes, she will kill him as the Masked Warrior. However, when that moment came while Shadow Man and Beam Boy were on a mission, Shadow Man actually caught the Masked Warrior and they began to fight. Shadow Woman, in side the outfit, was trying everything to escape, but Shadow Man wouldn't let her. Finally, after fighting, Shadow Man lands a powerful blow to the gut to the Masked Warrior, and upon impact, it blew the mask off her, and Shadow Woman was revealed. Beam Boy Shadow Woman is friends with Beam Boy. From the moment Shadow Woman began living with them, Beam Boy was suspicious. The night she moved in, Beam Boy had to go out and buy groceries. Shadow Woman believed that this was the perfect opportunity, because Shadow Man had just finished showering, and was going to bed. She waited for him to fall asleep, which was about 14 minutes, and then, just as she was about to do it, Beam Boy suddenly came back home, saying "Sorry, forgot my phone!" Shadow Woman realized that it's too risky with Beam Boy around, and decides to call it off until they are completely alone. That was the beginning of their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. After that, when Shadow Woman officially joined their team, Beam Boy slowly warmed up to her. They go on many adventures before Beam Girl joins. Beam Girl Shadow Woman is also friends Beam Girl. Beam Girl is actually the only one out of the main four that didn't join Shadow Man's team by fighting, but man, can she fight when she gets angry. Shadow Woman and Beam Girl occasionally fight, but Beam Girl starts it most of the time. It's mostly about stupid stuff, like "I was here first" or "stop seducing him, you slut!" Basically, they didn't get along very well. Because of this, and that the house was getting kind of full, Beam Girl moved out with Beam boy. They still fight along side each other, even so, in fact, that when Shadow Man and Beam Boy were fighting the Dark Master for the first time, and they were both defeated, Shadow Woman and Beam Girl actually fused to create "Femoline," one of the five ultimate warriors. Samantha Eclipse Shadow Woman is Samantha's sister in-law. Dark Master Shadow Woman is the Dark Master's daughter in-law. Medusa Gorgon Shadow Woman is also the daughter in law of Medusa. The Mega Droid Katthryn Shadow Woman meets Katthryn at the same time as Shadow Man and the others, and they become friends. After they get to know eachother, Katthryn admits to her having a rush on Shadow Man, and she sorrowfully says that Shadow man and her were dating already, but it hadn't quite happened yet. Shadow Woman had just wanted Shadow Man for herself, since she knew him longer. Fennelle Shadow Woman is Fennelle's aunt. Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former antagonists Category:The Adventures of Shadow Man